Poem Stories
by Sky High Limits
Summary: This will be a series full of poem-stories. They will not relate to each other. Each will be differ in some way. Many Genres and Ratings and Characters from KHR. No regular updates.
1. Escape

**Hello! This is just something that came to my mind when I read this poem. I hope you all enjoy this poem/story. Just to let you know, this is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the poem or KHR. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Escape

_**Trees, trees, trees,**_

_**Branches, sticks, leaves**_

_**Whipping, gashing, slashing at my arms**_

_**I can't get away no matter how fast I run.**_

_'I must get away from him!' _This was the only thought running through his head as he ran as fast as he could to get away.

In what was a magnificent and huge forest, you could easily see the destruction following this young man named Sawada Tsunayoshi. You could also see it catching up to him.

_**Tripping, falling, crawling on the floor**_

_**Ragged cuts, tattered clothes, jagged breathing as I start to slow**_

_**My eyes are heavy, my vision blurred**_

_**Distant images start to stir.**_

"Hah, hah."

_'Damn, at this rate he'll catch up to me in no time!' _With this thought the Boss of Vongola looked back. What a big mistake that was.

_**He's right behind me, he's catching up**_

_**I have to keep moving but my legs have had enough**_

_**Getting dizzy about to pass out, a distant figure starts to stand out**_

_**A distant scream, a whispered plea, I can't believe it came from me.****  
**_

"Someone! Help me!... Please..."

He knew it was useless but couldn't help but try. He held on to a hope. The hope that someone might help.

_'Reborn, everyone... Help me, please...'_

"Fufu, looks like I've caught up to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Byakuran walked up to him with a sickly sweet smile.

_**Pulse is racing, a feeling of hands, a gentle hush as I'm helped to stand**_

_**It's him, he's caught me, please strength don't leave me yet**_

_**Let me be anything but his sullied pet**_

**_I have to leave, I have to get away, I fall to my knees and let my head_ _sway._**

"B-Byakuran, can't we resolve this problem without violence?" Tsunayoshi begged as he tried backing away from the white monster with purple eyes.

The only anwser he got was a cruel laugh and smirk from said monster.

As Byakuran started picking up Tsuna to face him standing up, the Vongola struggled as much as he could to get away, but the Millefiore boss held him until he stopped. Byakuran knew it was only in matter of minutes that he would give up. He was right as Tsuna fell to his knees and let his head sway after fighting for as much as he could in his weak state.

_**Stopping, he stares at me and gives a mirrored laugh**_

_**Then he reached for me as I start to move back**_

_**I'm too slow, he's too fast, I can't get away, he's taking me back**_

_**I can't let this happen, I must react.**_

Tsuna shivered at the laugh Byakuran gave him. He was terrified at what might be done to him after being dragged back. So as Byakuran reached for him, he backed away as fast as he could. He needed to do something, but what could he possibly do in this horrid state?

Decimo wasn't fast enough to get away from the hands that reached out to grab him.

_**Heads too fuzzy, I'm getting too weak**_

_**I'm stumbling over my own feet**_

_**One chance, a pull, a twist, a pop and a moan**_

_**I'm not the one with a broken bone**_

When he was finally caught, Tsuna twisted and turned. Then, he had a chance.

Tsuna pulled, twisted, and finally popped Byakuran's arm.

As Byakuran pulled away and screamed at him, Tsuna ran as fast as he could to get away from that white haired, marshmallow loving monster.

_**I'm still running, he's still coming**_

_**My strength's about to give out**_

_**Dead end, cliff's end, water and rocks below**_

_**Tell me, if you had a choice which way would you go?**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! I will let you guys guess why Tsuna is running and if he jumped or not. ;) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this! Bye! :)**


	2. The Feet and the Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the poem or KHR.

* * *

The Feet And The Source

**_Abused and abandoned,_**  
**_A pair of feet walk through a sea of glass,_**  
**_Each shard breaking through the frail naked skin,_**  
**_A trail of blood and teardrops begin to follow the gory feet._**

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

This was a line Nagi had grown use to hearing. She heard it almost everyday whenever her parents would come home stressed out. She also had grown accustom to the abuse she would receive as she heard that phrase repeated at her, along with other sayings. She would often be abandon somewhere, too, after her beatings.

Let us just say she was abused and abandon. _A Lot._

Today was different, though. Today was more...more cruel. More than she was use to.

They completely shredded her feet. They said she didn't even deserve to walk anymore. That she was a disappointment and a mistake. _A Fucking Mistake._

They had locked her in the basement, again, without any medical supplies to patch up, again.

Everything would happen, again.

Nagi sat down and hugged her knees in the dark cold basement. She began crying again. Her tears mixed with the blood surrounding her feet.

**_Desperate and despondent,_**  
**_The crimson feet continue to walk,_**  
**_Each foot straining and breaking,_**  
**_Bleeding like the bloody wounds of a soldier._**

The next day Nagi woke up and found the door was unlocked. She would be forced to go to school today, again.

Nagi looked down at her feet with blank and lifeless eyes. She stood up but fell right back down from pain.

_'Will this ever end? Will I ever be free from this torture?'_ Nagi asked herself as she looked at her feet covered in dry blood.

In her mind she had lost all hope. She would hear the answer, every time, faintly in the back of her mind. _'No.'_

"Get ready. You're going to school." Nagi's mother picked her up and threw her out the basement.

_'Why do I even keep living?'_ Nagi asked herself as her feet began to bleed again as she walked.

**_Shrieking in terror,_**  
**_A flash before the sea,_**  
**_A twinkle of hope comes,_**  
**_From near above,_**  
**_The source so_ _radiant and placid continues toward the ruby and pearl shining feet._**

As Nagi walked to school, she did not pay to her surroundings. She saw no point in worrying about her surroundings.

_'What happens, happens.'_ Nagi thought mindlessly as she unconsciously walked on a street. _'It's not like I'm going to be missed anyway...'_

At that point, Nagi looked up to see a car swerving with its headlights still on speeding right at her. She was like a deer caught in headlights. That is, until she heard a shriek of terror. Then, she tried to run out of the way.

Keyword: **Tried**.

Because she was still weak from blood lost and the fact that her feet were torn up, she fell on her knees. Nagi looked up to see chrome, and then, everything was black.

**_A sense of calmness yet astonishment powers over the scene,_**  
**_Such an imperturbable figure settles down to the sea of shining pearls._**

Nagi was in a bed dressed in white and was in a white room with all these machines making noises. It took her a few seconds to feel that the machines were connected to her.

"Ma'm." Nagi heard someone speaking outside the room. "I sorry to say that..."

"What?" _Mother..._

"She won't make it." By now, Nagi realized that that was a doctor. "Her entire midsection was completely ran over and her condition around the head isn't helping either..."

"So, you're saying there's nothing we can do." _Father..._

"Not unless..." They moved away from the door, so Nagi could no longer hear them.

Nagi laid there for a second. She could not move or open her eyes. She felt completely numb yet aching at the same time. She surprisingly felt calm.

_'So, I'm finally leaving this cruel world...Neither of my parents seemed to care and I have no friends...Can I leave peacefully now?'_ Nagi thought without emotion. _'But...Do I want to leave like this?'_

At that moment, Nagi felt another presence in the room.

"Kufufu, would you like me to help you?"

**_The once desolate pair of feet,_**  
**_In complete disremember of the agony,_**  
**_Is now in bewilderment._**

"Who-" Nagi couldn't finish her sentence because she had a coughing fit.

"Shh, no need to talk just think. You'll die sooner if you do." The voice spoke with such care that Nagi never heard before. It made her uncomfortable because she never experienced such a thing as care.

_'Who are you, and what do you me help me?' _Nagi thought distantly. She felt herself slipping away.

"Kufufu, my name's Mukuro Rokudo. Also, I think you know what I mean." The man known as Mukuro laughed.

_'...Can you really help me?'_ Nagi doubted he could help her, but this man treated her better than her parents ever did in only a few moments. Why not believe him?

"Kufufu, I'll take that as a yes?" This man with his promise of helping and odd laughter truly left Nagi in bewilderment.

_'Yes.'_

"Kufufufu, you now owe me your life."

**_The brilliant source gathers the demolished feet,_**  
**_And carries the weeping feet into the arms of an angel._**


End file.
